


Sunburn

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fills -KakuHida [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Double Drabble, M/M, Summer Vacation, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Hidan forgets to reapply sunscreen while he's out on the lake all day, but Kakuzu is prepared for that since it's not the first time.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fills -KakuHida [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 26 - Summer Vacation
> 
> also for-
> 
> Bad Things Happen Bingo - Sunburn

A muffled noise as the front door to the rented cabin opened made Kakuzu lift his eyes from his book. With a sigh, he got up, setting his book down, and went over to Hidan. He was burnt from head to toe, and Kakuzu thought he wouldn’t be surprised if even under his swimming shorts he was burned as well.

“You forgot your sunscreen.” Kakuzu wanted to reach out and touch him, to help him over to the couch but refrained. The last time he touched Hidan with a sunburn he had gotten hit. 

“I put a lot on before I left,” Hidan sounded absolutely miserable, even the whites of his eyes were burned red. 

“That was over eight hours ago,” Kakuzu deadpanned.

“I know…” He whined as he hobbled over to the couch to try and sit down, “Do something, Kakuzu, it hurts like hell!” 

“A cool shower will help, and I’ll get the burn gel ready. I brought a brand new bottle, knowing you’d do something stupid like this.”

“Fuck you… I'm in pain here!”

“You don’t look like you’re going to be able to do much fucking with a burn like that. Go get in the shower.”


End file.
